


Past and Present

by MlleMusketeer



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is delighted and relieved to have Orion Pax back after the defeat of Unicron, but the past is harder to ignore than he thought, and Orion is nothing if not perceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuzeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/gifts).



> The obligatory Season 1 finale fic. Tags are what they are because while Orion is perfectly happy with the relationship, he is missing a couple millennia of memories...
> 
> A present to my fandom mentor, the delightful Zuzeca...

They lie together afterward, Orion draped over Megatron, optics slitted with contentment, tracing aimless patterns over Megatron’s plating with a blunt finger. Megatron lies there and tries not to fall into recharge. Orion is free. Orion is back and free of the thing that made him the Council’s tool, its slave. Free of the thing that turned him against everything and everyone he held dear. 

It put words in his mouth as it did, words condemning violence as it warped him into a machine of war. It turned him blind to the daily deaths of miners and gladiators whilst it brought him to rage over the deaths of honest battle. And all the while, it made him think he was still himself. 

Over the eons, Megatron wondered if he would have to kill Optimus to free Orion, if only to the freedom of death. And if he were merciful, he would have let Orion die thinking he still was right in the cause he was forced to uphold. But he is not merciful. He always hoped that something he said might bring Orion back, destroy the grip the Matrix of Leadership had on his spark. 

And he has. Orion is free, and returned to him, and now the war might end, if Megatron can protect him. The Autobots will assuredly want to reestablish the hold the Matrix had, bring Optimus back unwilling, and again destroy Orion. He cannot let that happen. 

He does not know if it is a blessing or not that Orion has no memory of the things he did as Optimus. It would be a great cruelty if he were released from thralldom only to see the horrors their conflict had wrought, made possible by his actions, but it also seems unjust that he cannot understand why his former allies look at him with such fear and rage.

Megatron curls a protective arm around Orion and the smaller mech looks up, one finger on the deep groove of a long-healed injury. “You have new scars,” he notes. 

Megatron makes a non-committal noise. It has been too long. He has no idea what that tone means. He doesn’t like it. 

“Where did this come from?”

And now there is an edge in Orion’s voice and Megatron’s spark lurches and his processor races because Optimus gave him that scar. Orion still looks at him, optics bright, worried.

“I do not remember,” he says at last.

 


End file.
